guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Target
Of Non-Targetting This topic got a little more messy since one of September's patches. For example: *Divine Boon: triggers when you "cast a monk spell that targets an ally" *Zealot's Fire: triggers when you "use a skill that targets an ally" *Mark of Subversion and Shame: trigger when you "cast a spell that targets an ally" *Divine Favor: says it heals allies when you "cast monk spells on ally" But, it seems things that auto-target don't trigger any of these except divine favor anymore. For example, boon and zealot's do not trigger anything in the list. As a related note, shame used to say "cast a spell on an ally" instead of "targets an ally." So it seems anything that auto-targets/you don't have a choice of targets for don't actually target anything anymore as far as the game is concerned. --Fyren 12:18, 2 November 2005 (EST) target, the verb Things like chests, items, and levers can be targetted too. They can't be the target of any skill or attack, but they can be the target of "default action". -PanSola 13:36, 9 December 2005 (UTC) Foe Foe redirects to Target, and Foe is linked to from Target. Should there be a section of this article describing what is meant by a Foe or an Ally? There is already a seperate article, Ally, describing what an Ally is. Looking at Talk:Foe it seems the decision to redirect to Target was made some time ago, and I have to say I don't think it's a good idea. Foe might be self-explanatory, but so is Ally. Either Foe and Ally should be 2 seperate articles or they should both be sections of Target. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 06:51, 11 June 2006 (CDT) :I agree about consistent treatment. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:06, 11 June 2006 (CDT) ::I slightly changed the description of a foe : because in low-level areas, red dots are not mandatory hostiles. More over neutral creatures (non-appearing on the radar like wildlife) will generally turn hostile (and become targetable and a red dot) when part of a collateral damage (like a Fire Storm). --Leonim 06:20, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Current Location Should we add current location to the list of targets? I believe Wards and PBAoEs don't actually target you, but I can't test it because the Doppelganger isn't casting Shame. -- Gordon Ecker 05:53, 24 August 2006 (CDT) They don't target you, I agree "current location" should be a target.-Onlyashadow 05:54, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :On second thought, I'm thinking we should just call the subcategory 'untargeted' or 'none', and say that the effects of all untargeted skills are at or centered on the user's location when the skill is activated. Traps and rituals also fall into this category. Heal Party and Light of Dwayna are both self-targeting, with the caster getting the healing bonus from Divine Favor. -- Gordon Ecker 19:19, 3 September 2006 (CDT) Actually, PBAoEs and the like do in fact target the player. A perfect example would be Heal Area cast by a monk--only the monk gains the Divine Favor bonus. The same goes for Symbol of Wrath. -- Sakkaku Kaikou 22:01, 15 January 2007 (CDT) :Divine boon will not trigger on yourself if you cast heal area or symbol of wrath. --Fyren 09:55, 16 January 2007 (CST) AB and allies I am just wondering, as I am making my paragon an AB build, do the members of your side in alliance battles, but not in your party (ie. in a seperate party window, but still appear as the same colour dots), get effected by shouts and chants that say "party members"? If not, then that kinda sucks, as all paragon elite shouts/chants other than song of purification, only effect party members. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 10:05, 25 September 2007 (CDT) targeting notes Someone please check the last few sentences in this article to make sure they make sense to target other allies...er...I mean, people who aren't me.--Carmine 05:34, 7 December 2007 (UTC)